The present application relates to processing of signals, for example signals delivered by sensors.
Sensors generally serve to convert some property to be captured, like a movement, into electrical signals. For example, some kinds of movement sensors use optical elements or magnetic elements to detect a rotary or linear movement. The strength of the electrical signals output by such sensors often depends on various circumstances during measurements, such that signal amplitudes and the like may vary. However, for further processing of such signals, it is often desirable to provide the signal with a defined signal strength, for example an amplitude or other property of the signal being in a desired range. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide apparatuses and methods capable of providing such a constant signal strength.